


Если сказано “Божественное” - это не про твои сексуальные фантазии, идиот!

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Спецквест, божественное [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: Гинтоки умер
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Спецквест, божественное [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191998
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Если сказано “Божественное” - это не про твои сексуальные фантазии, идиот!

— Не каждая вселенная способна вместить в себя что-то большее, чем она сама. Не каждый мир может позволить себе щеголять силами, недоступными жалким смертным. Не каждый землянин может похвастать тем, что его одарили этими силами просто за то, что…

— Эй, я не землянка, идиот! — Кагура подскочила с прекрасного мягкого облачка, вцепившись обеими руками в ворот белоснежного платья такого же белоснежного и донельзя странного мужика. — Разуй свои радужные глаза и прекрати хлопать крыльями, у меня аллергия на птиц!

— Кагура-чан, успокойся, — Шинпачи положил руку на плечо подруги, поправляя второй очки. — Пусть тебя не обманывают его перья, но это на самом деле…

— Кагура! — возопил Гинтоки, пошатываясь усевшись, прислоняясь спиной к засохшей очень-очень-очень-очень-очень давно престарелой яблоне, непонятно откуда взявшейся посреди всего белого, мягкого и пушистого. — Когда ты уже вырастешь? Если у кого-то есть крылья — это совсем не означает, что он птица. Посмотри на его уши и проглядывающие из-за ворота на груди волоски. Разве такое может быть у птицы, дубина? Это же ЛЕТУЧАЯ МЫШЬ!

— Гин-сан!!! Не обманывай её, дураку понятно, что это ангел. АНГЕЛ!

— Шинпачи, ты сильно преувеличиваешь. Ангелы — это моя мамочка, например, или Садахару 23. Какой-то стрёмный мужик в платье в принципе не может быть ангелом, это противоречит самой Вселенной!

— Кх-кх. — (Это ваши оскорбительные слова противоречат самой Вселенной) — Святой Расписной Распрекрасный Архангел Сорачи-второй, известный также как Горилла-волосатая задница, проглотил недостойный его божественности вопль обиды. — Тем не менее, каким бы образом вы здесь ни оказались (наверняка задонатили или ублажили какую старушку-священницу), но вам временно доступна ангельская сила. Пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь ею во благо, с умом и скромностью…

— Камехамеха! — светящийся шар оставил в крыле Святого-расписного Гориллы огромную дымящуюся дыру. Гинтоки опал на колени, утопая в мягоньком белоснежном ковре, воздевая руки в космос, — Работает! Оно работает! У нас действительно есть силы!

— Море суккомбу, океан суккомбу, целый мир сукком…

— Кагура, прекрати!!! — Шинпачи еле выполз из внезапно расползшегося вокруг океана суккомбу, которое, видимо, и не собиралось прекращать появляться из ниоткуда. — Нельзя там бездумно тратить свои силы! А что если их можно использовать всего раз! Тогда… тогда я хочу…!!!

Вспышка света ослепила всех еще на секунду, и Отцу-чан с кошачьими ушками появилась из ниоткуда, опадая на колени к Шинпачи.

— Привет, Шин-ч-(ан)анасом тебя прибью дубина! Люблю тебя и твои оч-(ки)та я бы скорее полюбила, чем тебя! Пожалуйста сделай со мной это и то (ртильей подвись и умри)!

— Настоящая! — высокий визг Шинпачи разрезал космос вспышкой ультразвукосвета. — Это всё по-настоящему! Мы всесильны!

— Тогда я хочу тонну парфе.

— Две тонны суккомбу!

— Три тонны шоколадных суфле!

— Четыре тонны риса с сушеными водорослями!

— Пять тонн Отцу-чан!

— Шесть тонн Садахару!

— Семь тонн йен и выпивки!

— И трусиков!

— И мучений садистов!

— И …

— ПРЕКРАТИТЕ!!!

— Извините, но мы не привыкли слушаться летучих мышей.

— Я ангел.

— А я боженька.

— Это возмутительно!

— Ой-ой, позови мамочку!

— У него только папочка, Гин-чан.

— Я бы своего папочку звать не стала, тут же дел на пол минуты.

— Вообще-то вы здесь навсегда!

— Навсегда?

— Навсегда.

*

— Гин-чан, а если мистер Летучая мышь сказал правду, на что бы ты потратил свою жизнь здесь?

— Глупый вопрос. На то, чтобы получить нахаляву все выпуски джампа без вырезок и цензуры! О, я так долго ждал ту-лав-ю в первозданном виде!..

— Гин-сан, это всегда была манга для школьниц, ничего неприличного там никогда не было и не планировалось.

— Ой-ой, не ты ли прячешь под кроватью неприличные журналы с Отцу-чан?

— Отцу-чан тут ни причем! И она никогда не снялась бы в неприличных журналах! Просто тогда ей были нужны деньги!

— Вряд ли это она вообще, когда мы были в бане, я видела у неё прыщ на жопе, так что это скорее всего дублёрша.

— У Отцу-чан не может быть прыщей на заднице, она совершенна!

*

— Выглядит весело, — Святой-расписной Горилла легко опустил руку на кучерявую голову. — Это и есть твой рай?

Гинтоки запрокинул голову широко улыбаясь, резким движением бокена разбивая сформировавшуюся из мягких облаков иллюзию.

— Мой рай — чтобы их здесь не было.

Отсюда свысока землю почти не видно, но если замолчать и прислушаться — слышно, как где-то далеко в Йородзуе разносится плач, стенания, со временем сменяющиеся привычной руганью и спорами.

А спустя время оттуда снова слышен смех.

И для Гинтоки это и есть настоящий рай.


End file.
